The Rise of Two Thieves
by demon of the darkness flame
Summary: A story in which Ember and Cript aka Lenni and Liz decide to be thieves and go on random adventures in which they steal various items of value from Rekai and Makai. Written by both of us
1. The Great Idea

Chapter 1: The Great Idea

"Cript!" Ember shouted right in her friends ear.

"What?!" she replied, covering her sensitive ears, "And don't do that again, I run the risk of going deaf. Ember grinned, and continued.

"I'm bored."

"So?"

"I have an idea too."

"Really now, please enlighten me."

"We should go and be thieves, like Youko-kun and Kurone."

"What's in it for me?"

"Stolen rare stuff." Ember replied happily.

"I'm in." Cript immediately agreed. Ember quickly constructed a portal, and the two girls ran through it into the dimension known as Makai.


	2. Getting Started

Chapter 2: Getting ready

"Ember!" Cript shouted, trying to catch up with her friend. She had begun at a run towards the demon city. "Wait a minute!"

Ember skidded to a halt, and looked over her shoulder at Cript.

"What's up?"

"We can't go to steal stuff now!"  
"How come?"

"Cuz we don't have the right gear, of course!"

"We don't?"

"No. We need to get thief outfits!"

Ember stared at Cript for a moment, her mind working the facts through.

"Yea!" she finally said happily, then was suddenly calm. "Where?"

Cript thought for a moment, looking around. Then her gaze fell on the demon city.

"There!" she pointed, running past Ember and towards the city. Ember followed.

Soon the two friends were walking through a bazaar in the demon city. Ember was gazing around, eyes shining, at all the destructive weapons that the shop keepers were selling.

"This is just like the medieval festival!" She announced, running up to a shop selling long swords and other long sharp blade-type things like that. "But it's better!"

Cript laughed at her friend as she pointed to a long katana. The shop keeper handed it to her, and she gave him the money (acquired through a spell).

"Look what I got, Cript!" she exclaimed, showing her the sword.

"Very nice, Ember." Cript sighed. "But I think we should focus on getting thief clothes, okay?"

"Okay."

The two girls continued to walk through the bazaar, Embers new sword hanging in a sheath at her side. Finally, Cript stopped in front of a little shop, tucked away in between two bigger more noticeable shops.

"This looks like the right place to start." Cript announced, reading the name of the shop aloud, "Everything You Need To Be a Thief" she read.

"Sounds good to me." Ember agreed, and began for the doors of the shop.

Inside was musty and dark. Ember and Cript stopped at the door letting their eyes adjust to the dim light. In the very back of the shop was a counter with a long thin candle on it. An old demon woman sat behind it. Cript led the way up to her.

"Scuse' me," she said to the demon lady, who looked up from her newspaper.

"Yes, missy, what'll you have?" the shop keeper lady asked.

"We wanna be thieves." Ember piped up from behind her friend.

"Do you now?" the lady said, getting up from her chair. "This shop is famous for getting future thief talent started you know."

"Really?" Ember pushed in front of Cript, gazing wide eyed at the shop keeper lady.

"You becha." She said.

"Like who?" Ember asked.

"Well, last ones I remember coming here were…" the lady paused a moment thinking. "Ah yes, there were two who I remember best," she finally said. "Short fella with a hard stare and a sword…Hiei I believe. And a Spirit Fox by the name of Youko. He and his friend…oh what was his name…?"

"Kurone?" Ember offered.

"That's the one." The shop keeper lady said. "Now what can I help you with?"

Cript pushed Ember aside,

"We want to get proper thief clothes, weapons, everything." She said.

"You got it, missy." The shop keeper said, disappearing into a closet behind the counter. When she came back out, she was laden with numerous boxes and bags.

"Right, then," she sighed, putting the bags and stuff onto the counter. "These are the outfits I've got for human girls, take your pick.

Ember immediately chose a pair of black pants, and a no-sleeve really dark blue shirt with blood red flames on it. Steel toed boots, and a chain for a necklace. She tied her hair in a pony tail with a beaded silver hair-tie.

Cript looked at her friend.

"You look like a Goth." She finally said. Ember blushed slightly,

"No I don't, you pick something now. And make sure that its dark, so nobody sees you."

"Whatever."

Cript chose a dark blue T-shirt with the words 'Mortals...Shinie.' on the front, and a pair of black baggy pants with lots and lots of pockets. She had on black boots with a bunch of silver buckles on them, and had tied her long light brown hair in a black piece of string.

"Nice look, Cript." Ember commented. Cript shrugged, them turned to the shop keeper lady.

"Is this all?" she asked.

"No, no of course not!" She exclaimed, coming out from behind the counter. "You need weapons!"

"I have a katana." Ember offered.

"You need _backup_ weapons." The demonic shop keeper clarified. She handed Ember a series of daggers. And Cript, a long javelin and numerous steel stars. Ember tucked a dagger in each of her boots, and put the remaining two in sheaths on her belt. And Cript put her javelin in it's holder thingy on her back, the stars in her pockets.

Lastly the demon shop keeper gave both the girls a small book called Thieving for Dummies.

"There you are." She said. "Now you're all set to be a thief!"

"Arigatou!" Cript thanked the shop keeper demon, and handed her about a thousand dollars demon currency. Then the two girls walked back outside and made their way to Suzaku's castle.


	3. Suzaku's flute thingy!

Chapter 3: Suzaku's flute thingy!

"Shhh…" Cript hushed ember because she was complaining how long of a walk it was to get there. Ember scanned the area of any guards. There were two.

"How do we get past them?"

"Easy, like this..." Cript pulled out two of her steel stars and leaped up into the canopy. Having very precise aim, she threw them at both the guards, one star per guard. Each hit them directly in the neck.

"Bully eye!" Cript whispered to herself. They jumped down in front of the large double doors. There was a lock on it… "Now it's your turn, use your dagger to pick the lock."

"You think I don't know that!"

"Well with you, I can never be sure."

"…" Ember picked the lock with ease. Slowly she poked her head in to see if anymore guards were there. While she was doing that, Cript was cleaning the blood off of the ninja stars (yes they are called ninja stars).

"Coast is clear…" Cript followed slowly but stopped noticing that she was staring at a throne-like chair all the way across the hallway.

"Don't you dare go up and sit on the throne…it could be wired as a part of a trap" (if that made any sense)

"I never got to ask you how you have such good thieving skills already…we haven't even started yet…and maybe your right."

"Well I got bored on the way here so the only thing I could do, since I didn't bring my cd player with me, was read the book. I finished that early so I decided to read a couple of files…"

"Tell me how u got those files later…what did the book say about getting through deserted hallways?" Cript took out the book and flipped it to pg 397…Getting across long deserted hallways. Ember read the small print on the left…"ok then, do you have any truth powder?". Cript reached into a random pocket and pulled out a package of truth powder.

"Well what-do-ya-know." Cript sprinkled the tiles in front of her. It was more like dust than powder. Once it hit the ground it glowed yellow. Cript sent ember a do-exactly-what-I-do glare. Ember nodded getting the message. Cript stepped on the tiles covered in yellow powder, then scattered more up to two feet in front of her. Some spots on the floor glowed purple, Cript just leapt over them.

They finally made it across the hallway to where a big throne sat. Cript looked around.

"Where do we go now?" Ember thought about it for awhile. She looked to the right and to the left. No hallways.

"I got it! There must be an entrance behind the throne…but where?"

"Oh, you must be a genius in world geography…"Cript leaned on a lion-shaped head that was sticking out of the wall…

ZOOOOOM!

"Why do _you_ always figure things out?" Cript shrugged and walked through the dark foyer. Ember sighed and scampered after her.

"Do you have a torch by any chance?" Cript asked unsure of where she was going.

"As a matter of fact…" Ember's hand engulfed in flames as she said that.

"That'll do." The hallway lit up instantly, revealing tons of cobwebs and scattered bones on the floor.

"There!" Ember pointed to two yellow lights at the end of corridor. Ember made her flames vanish and they rushed towards the two yellow lights. There were torches to a dimly lit room; the only thing they could see was a window that led to a thousand foot drop and the floor in front of them

"Do you hear anything?"

"Nah. I dun smell anything either." (Yes, Cript is a wolf hanyou). "I wonder…" Cript ran ahead into the darkness. Ember looked puzzled.

"JACK POT!" Cript hissed to her friend. Ember ran up to where she was standing and smiled. For there right in front of them, was Suzaku's flute thingy! It was encased in a glass box.

"Crack it open with your katana." Ember nodded. Taking out her sword, she slashed at it once, it split in half.

"That was easier than I had expected."

"Now we can take the easy way out, or the hard way out…"

"Which is which?"

"The hard way is out the window and the easy was back the way we came."

"Hmm…can we take the hard way?"

"Why not." Cript leaped up to the window and gestured Ember to follow her. Cript jumped from the window to the roof where she was able to leap into some tall trees. Quietly they ran from the castle…

"So, what do we steal next?" Cript said between pants.

"Umm…how about…all the artifacts in King Enma's vault?"

"you know that this is King Enma you're talking about right? But I'm up for the challenge. Let's go!"

"Hey! Wait!" ember said, stopping her friend.

"What?"

"I wanna try out the flute first."

"Fine, fine, fine." Cript hesitantly agreed, and the both of them darted off, back to the demon market place. Once there, Ember concealed herself in the shadows of an alleyway and removed the flute from her knapsack.

She began to play a slow, serious tune on the flute, the notes rolling together like waves in an ocean. It made Cript sleepy. The wolf hanyou stopped Ember.

"Play something with a little more bounce to it." She said. Ember smiled.

"I've got a lovely bunch of cocoanuts, de-del-ee-de, there they are-a standing in a row."

"Ember." Cript hissed, glaring at her friend for quoting from Disney Movies. Ember grinned, and went back to the flute.

She began playing a happy, bouncy song on it. All at once, the demons in the market began to dance the Macarena. Cript cracked up laughing.

Then Ember played a fast paced jumpy song. The demons began to do cheers like they were on the school cheerleading squad. Cript doubled over laughing.

"Okay," she finally said, "We've caused enough mayhem. Lets get out of here and go check up on those artifacts."

"Agreed." Ember said, nodding. She shoved the flute back into her backpack, and the two friends set out to Rekai in search of the royal artifacts of King Enma.


	4. The vault and the shadow man

Bf- hanyou-sama? How come we stopped this fic for like…five months?

Df- that's a horrible over exaggeration.

Bf- well, fine then, why did we stop for so long?

Df- cuz you refused to write this chapter, which was your responsibility

Bf- oh, zip it, I had no ideas! Plus I was way to busy listening to Green Day and studying for the GOD FORSAKEN MIDTERMS:fumefume:

Df- calm down, Lenni-chan, I had to study too.

Bf- I'll becha you get lower than an 80 in your math midterm.

Df- yea? I becha you'll get lower than an 80 onYOUR mathmidterm.

Bf- done!

Bf and Df:shake hands:

Chapter 4: King Enma's vault and the mysterious shadow man

"Hanyou Cript-sama!" Ember complained, stopping and plopping down on the dusty ground. Cript stopped and stood ridged.

"What, Ember?" she asked, her voice a deathly whisper. Ember, however didn't appear to notice and went right on complaining.

"My feet hurt, I'm hungry and Palace Rekai is FOREVER away!"

Cript dug her claws into her own palms, trying to contain her rage.

"Cause yourself new pain to take your mind off your feet, eat something while you walk, and keep your eyes to the ground." She answered all of Ember complaints in one sentence, beginning to walk again. "We'll be there soon."

Soon:

"Cript! I can't believe that worked!" Ember exclaimed, sucking the blood from her hand where she had created several cuts. Cript snorted, pulling her friend into the shadows of a boulder.

"Now," the wolf hanyou said, "Palace Rekai is way more heavily guarded than Maze Castle was. Ogres everywhere. We need to be stealthy, and we need to be QUIET." Cript emphasized the 'quiet' part by making a sizeable dent in the rocky earth. "If you're not quiet," she continued, lifting her fist to reveal a pebble that had been reduced to dust, "You'll look like that."

Ember swallowed hard and nodded, following as her thieving companion led the way through the shadows and up to the Palace.

The two girls snuck up closer to the entrance of the castle. Cript stopped short though, still hiding amongst the shadows.

"That can't be right…" she whispered.

"What?" Ember asked, popping up beside her friend.

Cript jumped at Ember's sudden appearance. That was another one of her annoying habits. Along with her tendency to shout things at the top of her voice, and begin IMing people the second they signed on.

"Look, they're all guarding the door." She pointed to the enormous doors of Palace Rekai. "See? Even Gorge is there."

"Gorge is a klutz." Ember sniggered. "So, it would be excusable if he did something stupid to let us in, right?"

"Do it." Cript urged her friend. Ember reached in her backpack, removing the flute from the last chapter. She then began to play a slow, even toned song. The ogres began to show signs of significant boredom. Finally,Gorge dropped to the ground, fast asleep. The others soon followed. Once they had all fallen victim to Ember's sleep song, the teenage thief in training looked up.

"Wonder why they were all stationed at the door?" she said. Cript pointed to the doors again,

"Maybe he's why." Ember followed Cript's gaze, her eyes falling on a shadowy figure who was silently slipping through the doors.

"Dude! It's Sensui!" Ember exclaimed. Vaulting over the rocks she and Cript were hiding behind. "He's here for Capitulo Negro!…er, I mean Chapter Black!"

Cript jumped in front of Ember, stopping her.

"Ember, before you go messing with the master script of YuYu Hakusho, take a second to think things over. If Sensui didn't take Chapter Black, think of all those scene's with Kurama in them. None of them would exist. You'd be denying yourself and all of the Kurama fan's world wide of those scenes. Would you want that?"

Ember looked shocked for a moment, then narrowed her eyes at her companion.

"That's just like you to use my ONE weak point against me." She hissed.

"That's what I'm here for." Cript said shrugging. Then without another word, she darted off in the direction of the gates, Ember following in her wake.

Bf- w00t! I finished it in three days! Not bad for like FIVE MONTHS of stalling, ne?

Df- again…horrible over exaggeration.

Bf- ah, shut up.

Df:shrug: Hey, let's make this bet a little more interesting.

Bf- how so…?

Df- if I win that bet, then you have to do EVERYTHING that Kurama tells you.

Bf- and if I win?

Df- I have to do everything Hiei-sama tells me.

Bf- oh, you're on, hanyou :runs off:

Df- where are you _going_?

Bf- to study!

Df:slaps forehead: ugh, well, I had better hit the books too, while we're doing that, review!

Bf:sneaks back after Df is gone: psst! I'll bet you thought I was gone, right? Well, I'm secretly taking a poll. If we both loose the bet, what should happen? Wait…I'm treating this like it's MY fic. Hmm. Well, in that case, just review hanyou-sama. I'll let her in on this. Happy reviewing:wavewave: Ja ne!


	5. Sensui and Chapter Black

Bf- hanyou-sama? How come we stopped this fic for like…five months?

Df- that's a horrible over exaggeration.

Bf- well, fine then, why did we stop for so long?

Df- cuz you refused to write this chapter, which was your responsibility

Bf- oh, zip it, I had no ideas! Plus I was way to busy listening to Green Day and studying for the GOD FORSAKEN MIDTERMS::fumefume:

Df- calm down, Lenni-chan, I had to stuff too.

Bf- I'll becha you get lower than an 80 in your math midterm.

Df- yea? I becha you'll get lower than an 80 on your Spanish midterm.

Bf- done!

Bf and Df- :shake hands:

Chapter 4: King Enma's vault and the mysterious shadow man

"Hanyou Cript-sama!" Ember complained, stopping and plopping down on the dusty ground. Cript stopped and stood ridged.

"What, Ember?" she asked, her voice a deathly whisper. Ember, however didn't appear to notice and went right on complaining.

"My feet hurt, I'm hungry and Palace Rekai is FOREVER away!"

Cript dug her claws into her own palms, trying to contain her rage.

"Cause yourself new pain to take your mind off your feet, eat something while you walk, and keep your eyes to the ground." She answered all of Ember complaints in one sentence, beginning to walk again. "We'll be there soon."

Soon:

"Cript! I can't believe that worked!" Ember exclaimed, sucking the blood from her hand where she had created several cuts. Cript snorted, pulling her friend into the shadows of a boulder.

"Now," the wolf hanyou said, "Palace Rekai is way more heavily guarded than Maze Castle was. Ogres everywhere. We need to be stealthy, and we need to be QUIET." Cript emphasized the 'quiet' part by making a sizeable dent in the rocky earth. "If you're not quiet," she continued, lifting her fist to reveal a pebble that had been reduced to dust, "You'll look like that."

Ember swallowed hard and nodded, following as her thieving companion led the way through the shadows and up to the Palace.

The two girls snuck up closer to the entrance of the castle. Cript stopped short though, still hiding amongst the shadows.

"That can't be right…" she whispered.

"What?" Ember asked, popping up beside her friend.

Cript jumped at Ember's sudden appearance. That was another one of her annoying habits. Along with her tendency to shout things at the top of her voice, and begin IMing people the second they signed on.

"Look, they're all guarding the door." She pointed to the enormous doors of Palace Rekai. "See? Even Gorge is there."

"Gorge is a klutz." Ember sniggered. "So, it would be excusable if he did something stupid to let us in, right?"

"Do it." Cript urged her friend. Ember reached in her backpack, removing the flute from the last chapter. She then began to play a slow, even toned song. The ogres began to show signs of significant boredom. Finally, one of them dropped to the ground, fast asleep. The others soon followed. Once they had all fallen victim to Ember's sleep song, the teenage thief in training looked up.

"Wonder why they were all stationed at the door?" she said. Cript pointed to the doors again,

"Maybe he's why." Ember followed Cript's gaze, her eyes falling on a shadowy figure who was silently slipping through the doors.

"Dude! It's Sensui!" Ember exclaimed. Vaulting over the rocks she and Cript were hiding behind. "He's here for Capitulo Negro!…er, I mean Chapter Black!"

Cript jumped in front of Ember, stopping her.

"Ember, before you go messing with the master script of YuYu Hakusho, take a second to think things over. If Sensui didn't take Chapter Black, think of all those scene's with Kurama in them. None of them would exist. You'd be denying yourself and all of the Kurama fan's world wide of those scenes. Would you want that?"

Ember looked shocked for a moment, then narrowed her eyes at her companion.

"That's just like you to use my ONE weak point against me. She hissed.

"That's what I'm here for." Cript said shrugging. Then without another word, she darted off in the direction of the gates, Ember following in her wake.

Bf- w00t! I finished it in three days! Not bad for like FIVE MONTHS of stalling, ne?

Df- again…horrible over exaggeration.

Bf- ah, shut up.

Df- :shrug: Hey, let's make this bet a little more interesting.

Bf- how so…?

Df- if I win, then you have to do EVERYTHING that Kurama tells you.

Bf- and if I win?

Df- I have to do everything Hiei-sama tells me.

Bf- oh, you're on, hanyou::runs off:

Df- where are you _going_?

Bf- to study!

Df- :slaps forehead: ugh, well, I had better hit the books too, while we're doing that, review!

Bf- :sneaks back after Df is gone: psst! I'll bet you thought I was gone, right? Well, I'm secretly taking a poll. If we both loose the bet, what should happen? Happy reviewing::wavewave: Ja ne!


End file.
